


Conversations

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys and their angels suffer through meeting the parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations With God

Dean Winchester met God for the first time on a breezy Wednesday morning in March, in a cheerful sunlit diner smack dab in the middle of Ohio.

God, in the guise of a young girl, gave him a smile and a wave. Dean shot a slightly incredulous look at Castiel, who was standing next to him, and Castiel nodded in what he probably thought was a reassuring manner.

Dean sighed and made his way over to sit at God’s booth. Castiel slid in beside him and took his hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly over his knuckles. Not even under the threat of torture would Dean later admit that he found the gesture comforting.

“Hello, Father,” Castiel said softly, reverently.

“Castiel, it’s good to see you again,” God greeted, a smile still dominating her features. “I assume this means you have not changed your mind?”

“If my mind was so easily altered, the reasoning I gave you for my decision would hardly apply,” Castiel replied, squeezing Dean’s hand gently.

God’s laughter was as pure as a summer rainfall. “That is true,” she acknowledged, and then she switched her gaze back to Dean. “Dean Winchester. I have wanted to meet you for some time. I owe you a debt of gratitude for all that you’ve done in my absence.”

Dean shrugged, flushing a little. “Would’ve done it no matter what, believe me. Besides, _I_ didn’t really do anything. Cas is the one who found you, and you’re the one who sent Lucifer packing and stopped Armageddon. You don’t owe me anything.”

God tilted her head and regarded Dean for a long moment. “You held Lucifer and an entire host of rogue angels at bay for three years, against all the varied odds that were stacked against you. You aided Castiel in his search for me and encouraged his continued faith, though you yourself had none to spare.”

“I had faith in Cas,” Dean mumbled, staring at the table. “That was enough.”

God’s eyes twinkled. “All that, and you truly believe none of this has earned you some type of reward?”

“Look,” Dean said, leaning back and crossing his arms. “I didn’t do it for you. I did it for the world, because there are a lot of good people here. And I did it for Sammy, because no way is some son-of-a-bitch angel gonna wear him like a suit. And I did it for Cas, because the guy pulled me out of the pit, and because since then he’s never let me down, not once. And maybe I did it a little for me, to try to make up for a small amount of what I did in Hell. But you never factored into it, not even a little. So, seriously, you can take your reward and -”

“ _Dean,_ ” Castiel exclaimed, gripping hard fingers into the hunter’s leg. He looked like he was fighting a smile though, so Dean wasn’t too worried, although he did manage to shut his mouth.

“Oh Castiel, I like him very much,” God said, looking genuinely delighted.

“As do I,” was the angel’s quiet reply.

Dean simply continued staring at the table, feeling extremely uncomfortable. God seemed to take pity on him, because she leaned across the table and grabbed his hand, clasping it tightly in her much smaller one. “Though I can see you’ll never ask for anything for yourself, I hope it will at least help ease the heaviness on your heart to know that all those you love are safe. They have nothing to fear, it is not perdition that awaits them when their time comes. Not even your brother. Not even _you._ ”

Dean’s eyes snapped up and his body went rigid. “But I -”

“You’re simply not allowed to argue this with me, I’m sorry.” God smiled again, this one soft and understanding. “You were _always_ forgiven for what you did in Hell, Dean.”

It took every ounce of determination to say the words, “Thank you,” and it was hard to force them past the lump that had lodged in his throat. God squeezed his hand one more time before releasing it and turning back to Castiel.

“And as for you…” she said, tilting her head again. “Well, you already have what you truly want right here, don’t you?” Her eyes slid back to Dean for half a moment.

“Yes, Father,” the angel replied, no hesitation in his voice as his own hand took Dean’s again and he linked their fingers together.

“Well, in light of true love, I suppose I have no choice but to grant your request to stay. I’m assigning you to earth for an indefinite amount of time. Your task will be to guard the Winchesters. They seem to get themselves into all sorts of trouble, and I hate to think of what mishaps will befall them if they don’t have someone watching out for them. Do you think you’re up to the challenge?”

Castiel’s smile was blinding, and Dean was a little horrified to realize he had tears forming in his eyes when he saw it.

“I shall endeavor to survive the ordeal, painful though it may be,” Castiel replied, and God laughed again.

“Dean, you’re very good for him,” she said brightly. She sobered just a little, fixing the hunter with a stern gaze. “Promise to take care of him while he’s here on earth.”

“We’ll always take care of each other,” Dean said with conviction, and that seemed to be good enough for God, because she nodded and stood. “I have things I must attend to, and you boys have some work to do yourselves, I’m sure. But know that you leave with my blessings on you both, and my eternal gratitude.”

Dean nodded, back to looking uncomfortable, and shoved Castiel out of the booth so they could leave. Castiel graced God with a final smile and a nod, and they made their way toward the exit.

“Oh, and Dean!” God called as they reached the door. Dean turned back, eyebrow raised. “If you think you suffered such extreme anxiety meeting me, try to imagine a confrontation between Castiel and John Winchester. That may make you feel a little better.”

Castiel’s gaze turned horrified.

Dean blinked once, then twice, and then promptly burst into delighted laughter.


	2. Further Conversations With God

Sam Winchester met God for the first time on a rainy Thursday in April while lying naked on a large bed in an unknown location, cuddled up next to an archangel.

Later, when he’d had time to process, Sam would be decidedly unhappy about that. At that particular moment, however, he was too shocked by the sudden appearance of a small blue-eyed girl sitting on top of the hotel room’s desk, swinging her legs back and forth and gazing at him curiously.

“What the _hell_ -”

Sam shot up in bed, gaping slack-jawed at the little girl, and next to him Gabriel blinked one bleary eye open and gave a world-weary sigh. “Hey, Dad,” he said with a nonchalance that only a Trickster could manage in the circumstances.

At that, Sam gave a horrified little “ _eep!_ ” and clutched the covers to his chest. He pointedly ignored Gabriel’s sardonically raised eyebrow.

“It’s a good thing we’re already clear on who the girl is in this relationship,” Gabriel said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers and they were both suddenly, blessedly, clothed. Sam decided he didn’t care how much Gabriel made fun of him, because there were definite perks to dating an archangel, and he leaned over and kissed him soundly in thanks.

Then remembered his current predicament and blinked, sneaking a glance over at God.

God grinned. “Oh, don’t mind me. Carry on if you want to!” she said, rather delightedly.

Sam swallowed, moving to stand. “It’s…I, uh…”

God giggled, pressing a small hand to her mouth to stifle it. “Oh, Sam. It’s nice to finally meet you. Rather different circumstances than I expected, but all the same. Sit down please, by the way, you’re too tall for me. I don’t like needing to talk up at people.”

Sam very abruptly dropped back down to the bed. Gabriel propped himself up on an elbow and rubbed Sam’s back reassuringly.

“I’m sorry for dropping in so unexpectedly. I wanted to check on you two, see how everything was going before I make my way back home. I’ll admit, you’ve surprised me. This really _is_ quite sudden, isn’t it?” She giggled again, and Sam was torn between mortification at being caught in bed with an archangel by God, or relief that God at least didn’t seem to be angry about it. He decided to go with both.

“Sam? Are you all right?” God asked, tilting her head a little. “You seem rather pale.” She glanced at Gabriel. “You’d better be taking care of him. The Winchesters are heroes to be _protected_ , Gabriel. You should take some pointers from your younger brother, he’s taking very good care of Dean, you know.”

Sam choked a little, caught between laughter and even more supreme embarrassment. “No, don’t worry, he… He is taking care of me.” He flushed, looked down at where he was unconsciously picking at the bedspread. The hand at his back paused for a moment, then resumed, almost as though nothing had happened. As though Sam hadn’t acknowledged feelings they’d barely even spoken to each other to Gabriel’s father. “You just…took me by surprise.”

God nodded in understanding. “I do apparently tend to have that effect on people. You have my apologies.”

“It’s…okay, really,” Sam mumbled.

“Dad, can’t you just go?” Gabriel said, making it into a pathetic whine. “You’re freaking out Sammy here, and there are things that I personally would much rather be doing right now than sitting here gabbing with you.” He raised a pointed eyebrow, and Sam tried rather desperately to disappear. Unfortunately for him, that was a talent he hadn’t yet mastered.

God rolled her eyes, a _perfect_ imitation of Gabriel’s own eye-roll, and it caused Sam to burst into startled laughter. “Don’t worry, Gabriel, I didn’t plan on wasting too much of your time. As I said, I only wanted to check in and make sure all was well with everyone before I depart. I can see I needn’t have worried. Sam, before I go…did Dean give you the message I gave to him?”

Sam didn’t need clarification, he remembered well enough the day his big brother told him that he wasn’t destined for the Pit. He remembered the tears that had spilled onto his cheeks, the way the darkness that seemed to surround him had fled and it seemed like he was seeing the sun for the first time. He remembered the gentle arms of the archangel beside him holding him for the first time while he broke, which eventually led to what happened last night. He nodded. “I don’t… ‘Thank you’ doesn’t seem like enough,” he said, very quietly.

God’s legs stopped swinging, and her gaze turned very serious. “Sam, there is nothing to thank me for. You found your own way back to the right path, and you redeemed yourself in the eyes of Heaven. I had nothing to do with that, you did it all on your own.”

“Not quite on my own,” he mumbled, because he never would have made it without his brother and Bobby and Castiel and Gabriel and everyone else who had helped them the past two years. “And even still…just, thank you. Really. Even if it isn’t necessary.”

God bowed her head, accepting his gratitude with a gentle smile. “Then you’re very welcome, Sam. And I look forward to meeting you again someday. In the meantime, be safe, and be happy. Watch out for each other.”

Sam and Gabriel glanced at each other, something sparking between their gazes, and nodded, Sam leaning into Gabriel just a little.

“And Gabriel, please also look out for Castiel? He is still very new to earth and everything it has to offer.”

“Sure, Dad, course I will,” the archangel replied like it should be obvious.

“I’ll miss you both until you decide to return home,” she said, jumping off of the desk, hands folded primly behind her back.

Gabriel scoffed. “You’ll be too busy to miss any of us. We’ll be back eventually. World’ll just have to find a new Trickster then, I guess.”

“However will it survive?” Sam said dryly.

“Right?”

God giggled again. “All right, I’ll take my leave then. Oh! Before I forget, though, I’ve arranged a meeting for Dean and Castiel with your father, Sam. If you’d like to see him as well, you’d best get going, I’m afraid he can’t remain for long. Gabriel will know how to take you there.”

And then she gave a little wave and vanished, leaving him gaping after her. He turned terrified eyes to his new lover. “She was kidding, right? That was a joke?”

Gabriel gave him a sympathetic grin. “Sorry, Sam…I don’t think so.” And before Sam could say a word one way or another, he reached up and pressed two fingers lightning-quick to Sam’s forehead, transporting them both to the last place in the world either of them ever wanted to end up.

Dean Winchester’s dreams.


	3. Conversations With John

Castiel met John Winchester for the first time on a Saturday while standing on a dock set on a peaceful lake with the sun shining brightly overhead, smack dab in the middle of Dean’s dreamscape.

The dream had started quietly enough, just Dean and Castiel and the water gently lapping at the dock. Castiel came into Dean’s dreams regularly now, and maybe it was a little unconventional, but this was more _their_ place now than any spot on earth ever could be. Which was why John suddenly showing up out of thin air threw Dean for a loop.

He leapt up from where he was seated, nestled comfortably in Castiel’s arms, and blushed furiously. “ _Dad?_ ” he said, disbelieving, then realized that of course, this must be God’s handiwork. Sneaky bastard.

John raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the angel now standing at Dean’s side, looking ridiculously unruffled, though Dean knew through years of learning the fine art of reading Castiel that he was confused and probably a little terrified. “Something you want to tell me, son?” John asked, arms crossed.

Dean winced, mentally cursing God and not caring how blasphemous it was. “Uh, Dad, this is Castiel, my…uh, well, just _mine_. Cas, this is my father, John.” He wondered if anyone on earth had ever felt this awkward ever in the history of the world, and decided no, probably not.

Castiel stepped forward and held a hand out, and Dean mentally patted himself on the back for at least teaching him that much of human etiquette.

John stared down at the hand, back up to Castiel, then over to Dean, and then back down again. Finally, almost _grudgingly_ , he uncrossed his arms and took the proffered hand.

“It’s nice to finally be given the opportunity to meet you, John,” Castiel said, trying for a smile.

The smile died slowly and painfully at John’s grunt. “So you’re the angel who was supposed to be watching out for my boys.”

Castiel shot a quick glance at Dean, who was watching the oncoming train-crash with something like panic in his eyes. To John, he said slowly, “Well, yes, Dean was given into my charge when I pulled him from Hell, and Sam was under my protection as well for a time -”

“So when did you decide it was okay to go from protector to…whatever the hell it is you are now?”

Castiel took a timid step back, glanced at Dean again, who almost didn’t notice because he had his face covered with his hand. “I… It was a mutual decision made much later, and -”

“Save it,” John said, holding up a hand. “What exactly are your intentions here, Castiel?”

“Dad!” Dean yelled. “I’m not a freaking chick, _Jesus_ , what the hell?”

“Oh, we’ll get to you, son,” John assured him. “Like how you decided it would be okay to corrupt an angel of the lord, for one. What were you thinking, anyway?”

“I was thinking that I love him!”

Everything went very quiet, very quickly, because while this was generally understood by everyone involved in their rather dysfunctional family, it wasn’t something Dean had ever really voiced aloud, either. Even to Castiel. Dean stood blinking for a long moment before chancing a very quick look at his angel.

Castiel was wearing a soft smile, his eyes bright, and it was blatantly obvious to Dean that there were hours of chick-flick moments waiting for him in his near future.

Damn it.

His gaze then switched rapidly to his father, and he blinked again, resisting the urge to rub his eyes to see if the grin was a by-product of his imagination or possibly a hallucination brought on by too much booze before bed. Not that he drank nearly as much anymore. But still.

The grin didn’t go away, and John stepped forward to clap him on the shoulder. “Well hell, Dean, why didn’t you just say so?”

“I…huh?”

John looked like he was going to answer. His grin widened and he opened his mouth, and just as he was about to speak, a loud _Bang!_ interrupted him.

Dean blinked again, wishing he _had_ been drinking, because suddenly Sam and Gabriel were standing at the end of the dock, and that meant that now four extra people were walking around in his head.

He wondered just when his life had gotten so weird, then decided he probably didn’t want to know.

Then his brain short-circuited a little more, because he noticed rather abruptly that Gabriel was clutching Sam’s hand. “What the hell is going on?” he asked, sounding weak. Castiel shot a concerned glance at him and surreptitiously took a step closer, probably in case he suddenly keeled over. It was possible, actually.

John stayed silent, content to simply gape.

“Hey guys,” Gabriel said, a Trickster-worthy grin firmly in place. “Dad gave us a heads up, and I thought maybe we could just get this out of the way now. Y’know, in the interest of saving time?”

Everyone stared at Sam and Gabriel’s clasped hands, and the archangel’s expression turned huffy. “It’s sort of a new development, okay?”

Sam looked like he was seriously considering pulling away, his expression bordering right on the edge of pathetic as he looked helplessly to Dean. Dean hardly noticed, because he was suddenly doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach as peals of it burst out of him. He gripped Castiel’s arm with his other hand to keep himself upright, and ended up burying his face in the angel’s shoulder as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Castiel held himself a together a bit better, but even he couldn’t stop the amused smile from spreading over his face and he raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Sam, possibly realizing he wasn’t going to be getting any help from Dean or Castiel, turned to John. By the time he realized that that was going to open whole new doorways of mortification, it was too late, and his father, who still looked a little shell-shocked, shook his head dubiously. “Unbelievable,” he muttered.

“So, uh, Dad, this is, uh, Gabriel,” Sam managed to stammer out.

John’s brows knit together as he stared at the archangel for a long moment. “Hey…didn’t I kill you once?”

Gabriel put on his most innocent expression. “No, sir, that must have been a different archangel. Definitely _not_ me.” He tacked on a bright smile as well, just to be safe.

“Uh huh…” John said, clearly still suspicious. “So Gabriel, what’s _your_ role in all this?”

Gabriel turned shifty. Next to Dean, it was Castiel this time who snorted laughter. “Ah, well, actually -”

“He helped us covertly,” Sam cut in easily, if a bit desperately, unclasping his hand from Gabriel’s and running it along his arm gently. “The other angels didn’t know he was alive, and the demons thought he was something else. So he stayed…undercover, and helped us from the sidelines.”

Gabriel flushed a little and shrugged. All of that was actually true, it just hadn’t been until the very end that he’d finally manned up and chosen a side. Still, without him, Castiel may never have found God, and Sam would have been a new toy for Lucifer to play with more than once, so Dean was pretty pathetically grateful to someone who’d only recently been just a slightly more powerful Monster-of-the-Week. Enough that he maybe didn’t mind so much, his little brother following in his footsteps this time.

John’s eyebrow went up again, and he managed to look a tiny bit impressed, though he made sure his glare was still firmly in place. “Sam, you mind if I talk to you a minute, son?”

Sam did look like he minded, a lot in fact, but he nodded anyway.

“You too, Dean.”

That was an order if he ever heard one, and Dean sighed, glancing at Castiel with what he hoped was a reassuring expression before following his dad and his brother down to the other end of the dock, away from the two angels.

When John stopped, he turned and regarded both Sam and Dean with a frown. “You two boys sure now how to get into it, don’t you?”

“Dad -” Sam started, but John held up a hand.

“Now, I’m under strict orders to play nice, and everyone knows you don’t mess with Mary when she tells you something. But I’m warning you both right now, be careful. Dean, you love that Castiel fellow, and I’m happy for you, I am. But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna worry about you _and_ him. And Sam…well, hell, I dunno where that whole thing came from, and I probably don’t _wanna_ know why your Gabriel seems so familiar, but…you seem happy. And you need that. You _both_ need that. But, damn it, _be careful_.” He stopped for a moment, shook his head with a sigh. “You two never do things halfway, do you?”

“No, sir,” Dean replied, fighting a smile. Sam grinned at him, open and happy and more _Sammy_ then Dean had seen him in a long time, something John clearly noticed as well.

He sighed again. “Well all right then. Let’s get back there. Looks like I got myself two goddamn _angels_ to welcome into the family.”

They all took note of the obvious blaspheme. None of them commented. But all three of them secretly smiled.


End file.
